


The Worst Guard Ever

by Nicicia



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicicia/pseuds/Nicicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua is a thief, and he meets quite possibly the worst security guard ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Guard Ever

**Author's Note:**

> AU concept

A presence appears behind him. A warm, almost scorching hot aura envelopes the rooftop.

His pulse speeds up, but he remains calm. Whoever this person is must have used zetsu since several blocks away to remain unnoticed. Still, he is confident he doesn’t need to run yet. The aura feels overwhelming, but not malicious. He decides to keep concealing his own presence, though. Sowly, Killua turns around.

The person behind him is a young guy with tanned skin, dark gravity defying hair, and a shy smile on his handsome face. He fidgets with the collar of his boring grey suit. A guard uniform. It looks out of place on him.

Killua smirks. "Come to take back the goods? Go ahead then." He gestures to the open backpack at his feet, the corner of a metal briefcase sticks out from it.   _I’ll be out of here before your heart even completes a full beat._

The guy gives a short bashful laugh, and scratches the back of his neck. "Nah, not really. I just followed you up here because I wanted to talk to you."

Killua raises an eyebrow. "Talk?” He points at himself “To me? Why don’t you just say stall for time so your guard buddies can get up here? Not that it will make much of a difference to me."

The guy looks surprised by Killua’s words. "I'm not stalling. I just wanted to tell you the way you took the case was so cool! You're really awesome!"

"...What?" Killua isn't sure he heard correctly. "Did you just say...I'm...awesome?"

The guy nods. "Yeah! That back there was the coolest thing I've ever seen! You went all whoosh and then you were everywhere and then there was like 20 of you and it was amazing! How did you do that? What technique did you use? Did you come up with it?"

"Wowow, okay, hold up." Killua holds up a palm in a gesture of pause. "You're...seriously complimenting me right now?" This is way too suspicious. “Why?" 

"Because you're like the coolest person I've ever met." The guy says it with the openness and earnestness of a child.

Killua blinks. "You do realise I'm the thief who literally three minutes ago stole the thing you were suppose to guard, right?"

"Of course." The guy grins brightly. "You're the only one who's ever managed to steal something I was hired to protect. You’re the Silver Shadow, right? That’s why you’re wearing all silver, isn’t it? Or well I guess you got the name  _because_  you’re wearing all silver.” The guy’s gaze sweeps Killua from bottom to top. “Your clothes look like they’re made of stars. It’s kinda hard to look at them in the light.”

_Well yeah that’s the idea..._

“Can I sit down?" The guy steps up to the edge next to Killua with two meters between them. He sits down and smiles up at Killua as though he’s just sat down on a park bench to talk to an ordinary friend “My name’s Gon.”

Killua squints down at his companion who apparently intends to befriend a wanted criminal. ”Gon,..you're really weird."

"Ah, I get that a lot." Gon looks out over the brightly lit city in front of them. His eyes twinkles molten, as though light shines through from within instead of reflecting from without. “But it's not always a bad thing, right?” 

Killua stares at Gon for a few seconds. A calm and strangely warm gust of wind caresses his face. He shrugs. “S’pose not.” He joins Gon in viewing the sea of lights that is Yorkshin, the sleepless battlefield. His voice softens. “I’m Killua.” He turns to Gon and puts on a crooked smile. “And don’t go spreading that name around. I’ll know if you do.”

Gon simply smiles like he doesn’t comprehend the underlying threat, or perhaps ignores it completely. “Killua, you’re...really amazing.”

“You’ve already said that. Several times, actually.”

“Is it bothering you? It’s just...I don’t know, but when you appeared out of nowhere, I just felt I had to talk to you. Guess, I’m like the worst guard ever, huh?”

“Probably. Guards aren’t exactly supposed to have a chat with thieves on roof tops. What made you take this job anyway?”  _And why am I even asking him? Why am I interested?_

Gon’s cheeks color a little. “I’m not actually like a professional guard. I just get hired to protect things and people a lot. I’m a Hunter. Been since I was twelve.” He dangles his legs as though oblivious to the sixteen meter drop below his feet.

Killua hums. “A Hunter, huh? I almost took the Hunter Exam once when I was twelve.”

Gon’s eyes sparkle again. “Really? How old are you? I’m nineteen by the way.”

“Same.”

Gon eagerly leans towards Killua. “Then...if you’d taken the Hunter Exam, we would’ve met!” Gon laughs. “Wow, that’s pretty strange, huh? Hey, wanna try taking it again ? I’m sure you’d be a great Hunter.”

Killua snorts. “Oh yeah, sure. The infamous Silver Shadow becomes a pro Hunter. That is, if the Hunter Association doesn't arrest me as soon I show my face. Not that they’d be able to so easily.”

“Nah, I don’t the examiners will arrest you." Gon waves offhandedly. "I mean, some people who take the Hunter Exam have done really bad stuff – much worse than you. And they still get their Hunter License if they pass.”

A bitter sense of irony arises within Killua. “Oh, I dunno. I’ve done some pretty bad things.” He smiles, confident Gon won’t see the bitterness hidden behind it. “You’ve heard the rumors about the Silver Shadow, right? Read some theories on the Hunter websites?” Killua doesn’t know why he wants to lead the conversation in this direction. If Gon stays on the roof after hearing the big bad truth, then he is definitely the weirdest person Killua has ever met. And perhaps...worth seeing again?

Gon looks deep in thought for a few seconds. “Erm...I haven’t really read that much about the Silver Shadow. But some people I’ve worked with have said some stuff.”

“And what kind of stuff did they say?”

Gon shrugs. “Stuff like the Silver Shadow is a ghost, or some magical creature.”

Killua snorts. “Haven’t heard that last one before. These theories get crazier each time I hear them.” He chuckles. “If only  _that_  was true. Actually,” He looks into Gon’s eyes and flashes a daring grin. “Before I left home for good, I used to be an assassin.” His heart beats harder and louder in his chest. He waits for Gon’s response. Shock? Horror? Outrage? ...Fear?

“Oh!” Gon slaps his fist into his palm as though he just realised the solution to a puzzle. “I think I actually have heard that one before. So that’s why you’re so amazing, isn’t it? You know all kinds of secret techniques and stuff.”

Killua stares, dumbstruck. This guy is unbelievable. He can’t help it, he tips hid head back and laughs in astoundment for a good five seconds. “Gon, you have the honor of officially being the weirdest person I’ve ever met.” He grins, and it’s the most genuine grin in a long time. “And definitely the worst guard ever.”


End file.
